The Games of the Avatar water edition
by S.L.G
Summary: Ever wonder what the avatars of the past do in the spirit world while Aang is runing around in the living world. They held the spirit world biggest game show to chose the next avatar. There some guests appeared from show characters but not all chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last air bender, and the show characters. I only own the oc and some fan fiction stories on this topic.**

**Note: This is my first attempt in writing a humor, and I thought this up during my math class to keep my mind off lunch, so it might just seem funny that the time. **

Chapter 1: The introduction

Deep in the Spirit World, many spirit gather to a huge snow white outdoor theater. The light is on center the stage. Proof! In a cloud of baby blue smoke, appeared a two pigtail buns pink hair 18-year-old mostly-human girl with blue wolf's ears and tail. She had worn a royal blue kimono, jet-black short, royal blue long boots. "Welcome Spirits of All Ages! I'm your lovely hostess, Tory, along with my baby bro and co-host, Rory," introduced girl, Tory. Long quiet pause and "I said With My Baby Bro and Co-Host, RORY!" shouted Tory.

"Just start the f------ Show already! We don't have all d--- day to wait for you're scare cat brother," yelled someone.

"This is a Rate G Show, Idiot! Now shut up and let me continue," said Tory. A flying arrow with a piece of paper wrap around it, which would hit Tory's feet; if she didn't have jump back right before it hit the stage. She read the note, and said, "Well according to my other bro and also the director, Cory, requested that I sure to continue with the show." A load claps and shouts from the viewers. "We're here to kick off the Long-Over-Due Beloveds and Biggest Game Show in the Spirit World, THE GAME OF THE AVATAR, where the candidates are from the future and the next nation in the order. Those contentions were carefully chosen by the last 3 past avatars, so **gave** a SHOUT to our first contention, the tomboy," informed Tory. A flash of blue light, and a tan 13 year-old girl with dark brown wearing mud brown boot, baggy blue plant, and a blue shirt with a white line in the center.

"TENTEN!"

"Ok, where am I?" said the girl, Tenten. Tory ignoring Tenten, and said, "Gave a bug welcome to our second contention, the careful thinker-!"

"WHAT UP! A BIG WELCOME FOR ME, THE COOLER OF COOL! THE BIGGEST THING THAT HIT THE SPIRIT WORLD! RORY!" Shouted a 12 years-old fox boy dress like a ninja. He stand in the back with fire works shooting up, which hit the lights, which started catch on group of fire, those fire combined to made one big boom fire, and the next thing flam are shout everywhere. "When I get my hand on him" whispered Tory under her breath. Everyone was rushing to get away or help put out the fire and by the time it was out. Everything was pitch black.

"We're be taking a break right now, please come back!" Shout a male voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last air bender, and the show characters. I only own the oc and some fan fiction stories on this topic.**

**Note: This is my first attempt in writing a humor, and I wrote most of this chapter during math class same reason as last time, so if there any miss-numbering in here at why. **

SLG: "Thank for the review Star Wars nut, I'll tried."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Contentions **

"Welcome back folks, and special thank out to the avatars for helping get everything back to normal," said Tory, who once again on center stage.

"And for not firing us," mumbled Rory, who have a huge bandage on his head and also on center stage.

"As requested, we had already summoned the rest of the contentions here," said Tory, and a row of light turn on revealing the 10 contentions sitting in tone chairs on the stage; behind Tory and Rory.

"Now to introduce our wonderful avatar judges-"

"WHAT! You're not going to introduce us. What we're not important enough for you guys?" remarked a baby-blue long curly hair teenage girl with tan skin and yellow eye. She had worn a short-sleeve Chinese style night-blue dress, snow-white plant, and blue slip-on shoe.

"Maybe, this isn't really a content/game show, but a sick and twisted joke. In all truth we're all been drug and-"

"Great you got Will freaking out, because you have to be the center of attention. Will, believe me, most-well some of us wouldn't be here if that was the case," butted in TenTen. Will was a tall muscular chest teenage boy with jet-black wavy hair at go down to the ears. He wore a night-blue sleeveless shirt, black plant, and brown boots.

"Now, I know you didn't just call me self adsorb," snapped back the baby-blue curly hair girl.

"I didn't say anything. I'm just implying what I see," commented TenTen.

"Come on chick fight," whispered Rory into his microphone without realizing it. He has a big sweat drop when he realizes what happen. "Oops, uh, I mean come on don't fight."

Someone yelled, "COME ON CHICK ON CHICK FIGHT!"

"There is no fighting going on here," informed Tory.

"BOO! You F--------- Ass S---!"

"Hey don't call my sister at, you asshole, sorry excess of a being at every live!" remarked Rory.

"THIS IS A RATE PG SHOW!" yelled Tory.

Meanwhile, else where on stage:

"Look what you done, tomboy!" the baby-blue curly hair girl said to TenTen.

"What I done? You better take at back for I made you eat those words," replied TenTen.

"Bring!" replied the baby-blue curly hair girl.

"Just chill Rika and Tomboy, and just enjoy the killer show, man," said a grey eyes teenage girl with long silky brown hair. She wore a purple long skirt, green long sleeve turtle-neck shirt, silver daring earrings, and a hair band.

"THIS HAS NOT TO DO WITH YOU!" Both girls shouted at the same time to the grey eyes teenage girl.

"Don't yell at Lilly!" remarked Rika quickly.

"You yelled at her," pointed out TenTen.

"Itjustlikeagirltobecausetrouble," remarked the quick talk teenage boy with a ponytail purple hair and blue eyes. He has on night blue plant, and a heave large water tribe coast.

He had gotten attack by water as soon as he finishes talking.

Before anything else happen, someone made a **loud and long** whistled sound, and everyone stopped. It was coming from Avatar Roku, who was standing in front of the center stage, and with him was Avatar Kyoshi.

* * *

SLG: "Well that the end of chapter to thank for reading and please review and tell me what you think!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last air bender, and the show characters. I only own the oc and some fan fiction stories on this topic.**

**Note: This is my first attempt in writing a humor. **

SLG: "Thank for the review Star Wars nut again. I want to made this story a short story, so I felt the chapter should be short." This chapter is a little comfussing.

**Chapter 3: Judges

* * *

**

"Continues with the show now," said Avatar Roku. Both Kyoshi and Roku went to take theirs' sit at the table with the sign Judges on it.

"Umm…Gave a huge hand for our fire avatar judge, Avatar Roku," introduced Tory. Avatar Roku was sitting at the left of the table as light shine on him.

"Now, give a roaring rumble for our earth avatar judge, A-va-tar KYYYOSHI!" shouted Rory striking a pose, while Tory shacking her forehead and mumbling something under her breath. Avatar Kyoshi wave her hand to the people, the light shine on her as well.

"Last, but not least, please gave a warm welcome to our water avatar judge, Avatar (light turn on the third judge) Y-y- yu-YUI???!!!"

Long pause of awkwardness and surprise, which was only broken by the boom of confusion.

"Rory…What…did…you…did?" asked Tory with a dangerous look.

"Aww…I mistake an avatar for a moon spirit!" snapped Will.

"WHAT GAVE?!" shout someone.

"Hey, I'm completely innocent of any involvement of this." Rory stated in defend. Tory started to pull Rory's left fox ear. "LET GO! Let GO!!" Shouted Rory.

"I don't think that the case-"

"WE SHOULD GET OUR MONEY BACK!" shouted another person.

"Man, that the last water tribe avatar statue totally doesn't do her and justice," commented Lilly.

"WHAT MONEY? THIS IS A FREE SHOW!" Troy shouted that the top of her lung.

"I telling you I'm **Innocent**!"

"Sweetie, I think there a little mistake," said Rika. Tenten turn to a girl with black hair that was tie up into pigtail hoops. The girl have blue eyes, and worn a simple dress and plant. "She maybe acts nice now, but I'm still not counting this as a good side, Milly." Tenten said to the girl, Milly.

Else where on stage,

"herewegoagain!" stated the quick talk teenage boy with a ponytail purple hair and blue eyes. He has on night blue plant, and a heave large water tribe coast. This time he was talking to a girl with long light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and lighter skin than normal water tribe people. She has on a baby blue hair band, a sea blue vest over a plain purple shirt, blue plant, and brown boots. "That is not completely truth, Ray Ray. This time a little was plan," remarked the girl. Just then, a flying arrow with a piece of paper shoot hit between the two hosts' feet as they both jump back a ft. Tory grab the paper and read it.

"It appeared that the water avatar judge that support to be here, couldn't made it, so the avatars decide to have Yui, the new moon spirit, to take his place for now," said Tory.

"It looks like someone need to apogee," remarked Rory.

"I thought only an avatar could be a judge on this show," stated Will.

Whisper in the stand started to spend.

"YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE YOU COULDN'T GET ANOTHER AVATAR!" shouted someone in the stand.

"WE DEMAND A RULE CHECK!" shouted another person.

* * *

S.L.G: "I really couldn't think of a why to end this. PLEASE read the next chapter." 


End file.
